


Moonlight over the Library

by stardustinthesea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-02-02
Packaged: 2018-01-10 20:56:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1164423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustinthesea/pseuds/stardustinthesea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Luna/Hermione fluff. Some reference to homophobia in the first chapter. Suggested one way Ron/Hermione. Set in OotP</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight over the Library

~*Hermione*~

Hermione gazed into Luna's eyes lovingly, wanting to stay in this position, forever hugging, holding, protecting her. Luna stared back, wanting to stay here too, but so painfully aware that this would never happen.

They were conspicuous, as a friend of Harry, Hermione couldn't afford to get mixed up with girls. In that way. Much as she wanted to. People would tear her apart in The Prophet, destroy her soul with ink on a page.

But still, long walks by the lake, and rendez vous in corridors late at night sufficed for now. Harry and Ron knew, of course they knew. They were good enough friends to do that for her, besides Ron still had a thing for her, even though he was with Lavender.

“Sorry Hermione, I think I need to go back now, before I'm missed.” said Luna, quietly, her voice laden with regret and sorrow.

“Okay, darling, Hermione whispered back, her head turning towards the lake for one last peek, before beginning to walk back up to the castle with Luna, underneath Harry's cloak. Their footsteps were light upon the ground, Luna padding along as if she were a cat, Hermione's footsteps almost troll like in their heaviness.

A raven clawed in a nearby tree, both girls stopped, shocked at the noise. Having been placated, they continued, rather more warily.

Finally after much tiptoing and close brushes with Filch, they reached Ravenclaw Tower, with a hug and a kiss, Luna answered her riddle, and dashed through the door. And then Hermione began the long trek back to Gryffindor, slowed by her exhaustion.


End file.
